Something about Regret
by MyNameIsNotYour
Summary: Stiles a été écarté de la meute par Scott et Derek, il décide de les bannir pour de bon de sa vie . Au même moment les deux loups réalisent leur erreur, mais n'est-il pas déjà trop tard ? ONE SHOT


**Salut tout le monde**

 **Alors je vous présente ma première fan fiction publiée.**

 **Je l'ai écrite il y va quelques années et ne l'ai retrouvé il y a seulement quelques jours.**

 **J'ai hésité à la publier parce que je n'ai aucune expérience dans l'écriture de fiction mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas.**

 **Tout d'abord je tiens à vous avertir, si vous êtes sensible je vous déconseille de lire, je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que mon histoire vous fera pleurer mais vous êtes prévenu.**

Comme tous les soirs depuis presque plus d'un mois j'étais couché seul dans mon lit, les lumières éteintes à penser.

Pourquoi m'avoir mis à l'écart ? Pourquoi Derek m'avait exclu de leur vie alors qu'une meute de super alpha assoiffés de pouvoir venait d'arriver à Beacon Hill ? Franchement je ne trouvais pas ça malin, parce que je voulais pas me vanter (en fait si , j'ai bien le droit avec tout ce que j'ai vécu) je suis le cerveau de la meute, surement le plus intelligent de tous, bon pas aussi intelligent que certains le voudraient mais quand même ! Celui qui trouve les solutions et qui sauve tout le monde c'est moi et je suis humain, donc pas de super pouvoir pour m'aider contrairement aux autres !

je souffle et me redresse de mon lit, je me lève et allume la lumière de ma chambre. Au même moment je sens une légère vibration dans ma poche, je viens de recevoir un message de Scott , tient ? Après m'avoir harcelé d'appel Il se met aux SMS ? bien, j'adore me sentir vibrer !

 **De : Scotty**

 ** _Stiles, répond on s'inquiète_** !

Je roule des yeux et remets mon portable dans ma poche, puis me tourne vers l'énorme tableau qui se trouve au plein milieu de ma chambre, la grande quantité de fil rouge me fait encore soupirer.

'' _Bordel je ne suis pas l'un des fidèles petit toutou de Derek_ ''

J'attrape les clés de ma jeep et dévale les escaliers avant de claquer la porte.

Cela faisait près de vingt minutes que je roulais sans but précis, mes doigts tapaient frénétiquement sur le volant, me remémorant le soir où j'avais été jeté de la meute comme une vulgaire paire de chaussures aux deux côtés gauche.

 **Flash-back**

Je me trouvais devant les portes du loft.

Il y a quelques heures j'avais reçu un message de Scott qui m'avait inquiété et surpris.

Le message était court et froid.

 **De : Scotty**

 _ **14h45 au loft, ne soit pas en retard**._

Et puis plus rien, j'avais tenté de joindre les autres membres de la meute mais soit je tombais sur leur répondeur soit ils raccrochaient.

Alors pendant le temps qu'il me restait avant de me rendre chez Derek, j'avais fait les cent pas, essayant de me persuader que tout allait bien , qu'ils étaient tous simplement occupé et n'avaient pas le temps de répondre à mes appels ( bien sûr, si j'avais été en train d'appeler à l'aide, je serais logiquement mort, tout seul, sans aucun de mes sois disant)

Ce qui me menait à la situation présente, j'aspirai une grande bouffer d'air et entra comme à mon habitude, c'est-à-dire sans toqué. J'arrivais souriant dans le grand salon de mister grognon mais je sentis aussitôt mon coeur s'accélérer en croisant le regard froid de mon meilleur ami.

'' _Assié toi, on va être direct_ " dit Scott froidement

" _D'accord mais_... "

"' _Assis_ ''

Je tournai ma tête vers Derek qui venait juste de parler, je lui obéis rapidement, puisque le ton employé ne prêtait pas aux protestations.

'' _Bien_ ..." dit-il " _Scott et moi avons décidé que nous ne voulions pas d'un ..._ _d'une personne comme toi et sans utilités dans la meute_ '

À ce moment quelque chose se brisa réellement en moi, m'exclure de la meute ? moi ? Après toutes les fois où j'avais sauvé leur petit cul poilu de loup-garou égoïste? Toutes ces nuits sans fermer l'oeil pour les aider ? Et ne parlons même pas des mensonges que j'ai dû raconter à mon père à une certaine époque, la personne la plus importante de ma vie pour leur sécurité et ils me trouvaient inutile ?

Et Scott, celui qui était censé être mon meilleur ami, mon frère me tournait le dos comme si je n'étais rien pour lui.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et crû voir une lueur de tristesse mais celle-ci, si elle avait bien existé disparu laissant une fois de plus place au regard froid. Hale lui restait impassible mais je savais qu'ils pouvaient , tous ressentir tout de la fureur qui m'habitait.

Bien que depuis quelques mois je m'étais découvert une attirance pour l'ex-alpha, en ce moment même, je le détestais parce que seul lui aurait pu amener Scott à faire ce choix et lui s'était laissé faire alors oui, ma haine naissante pour les loups se dirigeait essentiellement vers Derek.

Les loups furent choqués de sentir une telle haine venir de Stiles, haine dirigée vers eux. Ils s'y attendaient mais pas d'une telle intensité.

Scott était mal à l'aise, il considérait l'hyperactif comme son frère, un membre important de sa vie et meute. Lorsque Derek était venu lui parler de Stiles il avait longuement hésité avant de se laisser convaincre, maintenant qu'il voyait ( où sentait plutôt) la colère de son meilleur ami (ce qu'il doutait qu'il soit encore) il regrettait déjà, Stiles ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il devait considérer comme une trahison de sa part.

Derek, bien que son visage restât dur comme le marbre, était durement touché par les émotions du fils du Cherif mais _je le fais pour la sécurité de cette imbécile_ se disait-il, pourtant lorsqu'il croisa le regard plein de haine ainsi que de tristesse de Stiles, il fut presque certain que même un loup se trouvant à une dizaine de kilomètres aurait pu surprendre son coeur se glacer puis se briser.

De plus, il sentait un mélange de tristesse et de regrets émaner de Scott, celui-ci n'avait fait que suivre ces conseils et le regrettait déjà.

Derek pouvait sentir son loup geindre de manière la plus pitoyable qui soit avant de se mettre à grogner contre lui. Bien sûr, il avait compris que sa partie animale avait fait de Stiles son compagnon de vie et bien que ce soit une situation qui avait été difficile à accepter pour lui au début, il s'était vu développer des sentiments envers le plus jeune, et comme vous le savez, les sentiments font avoir peur de n'importe quoi, alors stiles étant le seul humain d'une meute de créature surnaturelle, Derek avait développé une peur panique de perdre Stiles lors d'une attaque ennemie, cela les avait menés à la situation présente.

Mais Dieu, il n'avait jamais vu le gringalet dans un tel état, l'adolescent joyeux et sarcastique avait disparu laissant place à un jeune homme froid et sombre. Stiles ne pleurerait pas comme il s'y attendait, il le savait... Ils étaient aller trop loin cette fois-ci.

'' _Stiles_... "' essaya inutilement Scott,

mais le brun ne lui laissa aucune chance

" _Non Scott_ dit calmement Stiles _non, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être le fragile et petit humain pour vous ! J'ai toujours été là quand vous aviez besoin de moi mais ça n'a jamais été le contraire, je suis celui qui vous supporte en fermant ma gueule, je suis celui qui met sa vie en danger pour des personnes qui apparemment me trouve facilement remplaçable et j'en ai assez de ne jamais rien recevoir, même un simple merci ou un sourire alors quand je vais franchir ces portes, je ne veux plus jamais revoir ou entendre parler de vous, plus jamais_ "' dit stiles tout aussi calmement qu'au début

Il les regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir sans se retourner et laissant les loups figé devant ses paroles.

 **Fin flash-back**

Je serrais le volant, me rendant compte des larmes coulant sur mes joues, j'étais fière de ne pas avoir craqué devant eux. Depuis j'avais tenu paroles et n'avais pas adressé ou posé un regard sur eux, il m'aurait été plus pratique de philtres leur appel mais...

 _Dans ses pensées et consumé par la rage Stiles n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait accéléré, il roulait maintenant à plus de 130 km/h . Il n'avait eu que le temps d'être aveuglé par les phares d'un 2 tonnes avant d'entrer en collision avec un camion._ _À l'autre bout de la ville Derek sentit son loup devenir fou avant de lui-même avoir l'impression que son âme venait d'être déchiré. Essayant de se retenir sur un mur pour ne pas s'effondrer sous la douleur il souffla horrifié:_

 _'Stiles_... '

Lorsque le Cherif Stilinski arriva sur le lieu de l'accident, il aperçut ce qui devait auparavant être une voiture, et il se surprit à se dire que le conducteur devait être dans un sacré état.

La voiture avait été totalement écrasé par le camion et il n'en restait qu'un énorme morceau de métal. Voyant passer les ambulanciers qui transportaient une civière dans laquelle se trouvait surement l'une des victimes, il se dirigea vers eux, essayant de s'approcher, mais se fit rembarer par son adjoint, Jordan Paris.

'' _Parrish veuillez vous pousser s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais connaître l'identité des accidentés_ "

"' _Je... monsieur vous_... ''

Le Cherif fut surpris de la tristesse et de l'angoisse qui résidait dans la voie de son adjoint, il tourna le regard vers la voiture puis vers le corps, une peur indescriptible le prit aux tripes. Il poussa l'homme devant lui et c'est en tremblant qu'il souleva lentement le drap au départ blanc qui recouvrait la victime.

Lorsqu'il le reconnut, tout s'effondra autour de lui, jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir de nouveau cette douleur , celle qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Son fils...

Scott courait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il sentait son coeur battre à une allure beaucoup trop rapide pour un loup-garou. Sa mère l'avait appelé il y a moins de 10 minutes et l'état de panique de celle-ci l'avait alerté.

Elle pleurait et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la moitié de ce qu'elle disait.

'' _Accident_ "

" _Stiles_ ''

" _Oh mon Dieu_ ''

Voilà ce qui le faisait courir, en plus de son mauvais pressentiment.

Il huma l'air et sentit l'odeur de sa mère, il émanait d'elle de la tristesse, de la peur mais surtout du désespoir, ce constat le fit accélérer.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle il se stoppa net.

Il ne reconnaissait pas sa mère, elle était pâle, avait les yeux rouges et respirait difficilement du coup de ses gros sanglots, se rendant compte de la situation il se précipita vers elle.

'' _Maman... maman tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit moi s'il te plaît_ !" lui dit-il suppliant

" _Scott... Oh mon Dieu ce n'est pas po...ssible.non, non... Non_ "

" _Je suis tellement désolée Scott, je suis désolée_ "

Mélissa voulait s'arrêter de parler, ne jamais être venue travaillée aujourd'hui ou peut-être aussi ne jamais s'être réveiller ce matin.Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle devrait annoncer une telle nouvelle à son fils et si Scott ne la retenait pas par les épaules, elle se serait sûrement déjà laissé glisser sur le sol... Elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

'' _Maman calme toi, respire. Où est Stiles? Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais me dire au téléphone, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée ? Il va bien ? Maman ! Réponds-moi s'il te plaît_ " Paniqua t'il

" _Scott... Je suis tellement désolé mon coeur ... Il a eu un accident... Et... Et sa voiture est entré en collision avec un camion ... Il roulait trop vie... et sa voiture était trop petite par rapport au camion, Scott je suis désolée_ " Mélissa devenait hystérique " _Stiles n'avait aucune chance Scott... Je suis désolé, mon Dieu ... Il était mort avant même que les secours n'arrivent ... Scott Stiles est mort, il est mort_ " pleurat-elle " _Mon petit Stiles est mort_ "

" _Quoi ? Non ! Maman calme toi ! Stiles... Stiles ne peut pas être mort... Il n'a pas le droit_ "dit Scott tremblant

Non.

Stiles ne pouvait pas mourir, son frère du coeur n'avait tout simplement pas le droit.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole alors il n'avait pas le droit de mourir et... et non Scott ne voulait pas l'admettre, il avait tant de choses à se faire pardonner et Ils avaient encore tellement de choses à faire ensemble alors non rien de ce que venait de dire sa mère n'était vrai...

'' _Scott il... Il est mort, ton frère est mort_ "

Elle le prit dans ces bras, Scott secouait la tête laissant les larmes couler, des sanglots de plus en plus bruyants, non il ne faisait qu'un cauchemar, il commença à se débattre légèrement contre Mélissa alors elle resserra ses bras autour de son fils.

'' _Non... non je tu ne comprends pas... Il n'a pas... Il n'avait pas le... le droit... IL NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE MORT_ " finit par hurler Scott, s'effondrant dans les bras de sa mère

Mélissa ferma les yeux, comment allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Elle devait être présente pour Scott elle le savait mais aussi pour John qui venait de perdre son unique enfant, sa seule famille. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, elle considérait Stiles comme son second fils, alors comment aider son fils et le chérif à surmonter cela, si elle-même ne savait pas comment s'aider.

Peter tournait en rond dans la pièce, le regard vide. Cela faisait déjà 30 min qu'il avait appris la nouvelle et il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles lupine, le gamin était mort, pas qu'il l'appréciait plus que ça mais on parlait de Stiles ! Ce jeune toujours souriant et sarcastique, celui qui l'agaçait avec son flot de paroles continuel, mort, mort et encore mort.

Le Cherif l'avait appelé lui pour qu'il l'annonce à la meute mais celui qui l'inquiétait était son neveu, il connaissait les sentiments de Derek pour l'hyperactif et le choix de son loup. En ce moment il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi son loup pleurait et pourquoi il avait si mal, Derek venait de perdre son âme soeur et s'était sûrement la pire chose qu'il pouvait arriver à un lycanthrope.

Il descendit les escaliers du loft pour trouver un Derek pâle assit sur le canapé, il soupira mais au moment où il allait parler la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant passer un Isaac semblant dévasté répétant le nom de Stiles inlassablement avant de monter en courant vers sa chambre sans réellement les voir, ou du moins leur prêter attention.

Apparemment les autres membres de la meute étaient au courant, à lui de faire le plus dur maintenant.

'' _Derek_ ? ''

Derek se trouvait sur le canapé à moitié endormi, il se sentait faible et son loup ne faisait rien pour lui donner tort.

Un peu plus tôt il avait pensé à Stiles, peut-être avait-il un problème ou qu'il était en danger ? Mais il avait mis cette idée de côté, parce que contrairement à sa mère, il ne savait strictement rien sur les compagnons et leurs liens mais surtout, si la douleur qu'il ressentait venait de Stiles... non, il l'avait éloigné de la meute et lui pour sa sécurité il y a de cela un mois. La présence de l'adolescent lui manquait terriblement mais il fallait qu'il règle ces histoires avec l'alpha des alphas et puis peut-être que Stiles leur pardonnerait... Et il s'endormit sur cet espoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par les aller et venu de son oncle, il grogna, qu'arrivait il a Peter ? Il le vit discrètement descendre les escaliers en le regardant et soupirer, l'ex psychopathe avait le visage tendu.

Soudain la porte du loft s'ouvrit à la volée le faisant sursauter, Il vit avec surprise Isaac entrer en pleurs répétant le nom de son compagnon, pourquoi émanait-il de lui une douleur morale et surtout pour stiles ? Il s'apprêtait à rattraper Isaac pour lui pour demander des explications mais le son de la voix de son oncle l'arrêtat dans son élant.

'' _Derek_ ?"

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, son loup pleurait pour la première fois depuis longtemps plus la douleur sourde qu'il sentait au niveau de son coeur, Isaac qui pleurait, non il se passait quelques choses et tout en lui disait que ce n'était pas bon.

'' _Derek, le Cherif a appelé_ "

L'ex-alpha releva tellement vite la tête vers son oncle qu'il en eut mal au crâne. Soutenant son fils , le Cherif avait refusé de les voir, ne supportant pas qu'ils aient rejeté stiles, alors rien de ce qui se passait aujourd'hui n'était normal, il fronça sourcils tentant de calmer son loup qui devenait de plus en plus désespéré et agité avant d'inviter son oncle à continuer.

'' _Derek je... Stiles est mort_ "

La phrase de son oncle mis du temps à avoir un minimum de sens, et quand il comprit Derek se mit à rire, parce que c'était impossible, alors il rit encore et encore jusqu'à perdre son souffle et que tout se met en place dans sa tête. Son loup pleurait pour Stiles parce qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, il était mort.

Peter regarda l'ex-alpha rire jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, puis il le vit se tendre et devenir pâle et il sut que Derek avait compris et le croyait. Pour la première fois il se sentait sincèrement désolé pour une personne, jamais il n'aurait souhaité cela à quelqu'un.

En réalisant que son oncle ne mentait pas, Derek se tendit. Non, Stiles ne pouvait pas juste être mort, pas du jour au lendemain, il ne pouvait pas ne plus exister. Stiles est son compagnon, sa moitié humaine, l'adolescent lui avait redonné espoir sans le savoir et maintenant il était mort ?! Non... Non... Non, non, non et non.

Alors qu'il réalisait, sa douleur à la poitrine se fit presque insoutenable, sa main se portant instinctivement sur son coeur alors qu'une grimace s'affichait sur son visage, il prit sur lui et se tourna vers son oncle ne faisant même pas attention aux larmes coulant sournoisement sur ses joues.

'' _Vas-t'en_... "souffle t-il

" _Derek_ "

" _SORS D'ICI_ "

"' _je suis désolée_ " souffla Peter avant de sortir du loft

Derek se laissa tomber à genoux, tremblant. Il n'en avait rien à faire que Peter soit Désolé, Stiles était mort et il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais il n'aurait pu se douter que le jour qui leur avait fait si mal à tous serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait l'homme qu'il aime, la dernière fois qu'il entendrait le son de sa voix.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments et maintenant il ne le pourra jamais. Alors il se mit à pleurer accompagnée des pleurs d'Isaac qu'il entendait depuis le salon.

Il porta sa main à son coup et attrapa le petit pendentif qui s'y trouvait, Stiles...c'était un cadeau que Stiles lui avait fait après leur retour du Mexique, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait de son amour alors il le serra fort...

'' _Stiles... Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi... Je suis tellement désolée...j'aurais du te le dire, peut-être que tu serais ici dans mes bras et pas je ne sais où sans... Sans vie. J'ai tellement mal si tu savais, tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas été si lâche... Je t'aime, je t'aime_ ''

 **FIN**


End file.
